100, Completely, Absolutely, Positively
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: All that mattered was Joe Lamb was 100%, completely, absolutely, positively in love with Alice Dainard, and she loved him back.


**AN- Just an old one-shot from months ago I had laying around. I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY TWO STORIES, BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME TONIGHT:( SORRY! Enjoy this little one-shot though:) Sorry if it's too much like my songfic It's Not Over, and too cheesy and/or predictable.**

* * *

><p>Joe Lamb was staring at the ceiling of his room. He could hear the drumming of rain against the roof and windows. There was something -or rather someone- that he couldn't get his mind off of. That someone was Alice Dainard.<p>

He and Alice had been dating for a while now. 8 months, 1 week, and 4 days to be exact. They had started dating July 27, 1979. It was now April 8, 1980.

Alice Dainard. Her name kept running through his head, repeating over and over again. He had a mental image of her imprinted in his brain. Her long blond hair was being whirled around her, her bright azure blue eyes were sparkling as if they held all the stars in the world, and her smile, that beautiful white smile that immediately brightened his mood when it was she beamed at him. That's when it hit him.

He was in love with Alice Dainard. He loved the way her eyes seemed to be two endless seas with a brilliant sparkle to them. He loved how she laughed, her voice ringing out, sounding like angelic bells. He loved how whenever she was excited or happy she would smile that smile of hers, showing off her pearly white perfect teeth for the whole world to see.

Every little thing she did, he loved. The small things were the things he loved most. The things anybody else would let go unnoticed, those were the things that made him fall more and more in love with her. He loved how she would raise her one eyebrow to question what Charles had ordered her to do, or how sometimes she would tilt her head slightly to the left before drinking out of a straw.

Suddenly, Joe felt as though he needed to tell her all of this. So he jumped out of bed, ran outside into the pouring rain, hopped on his bike and sped off towards the other side of town. Jackson Lamb just stood at the doorway, shaking his head as he watched his son, chuckling before walking back inside as Joe turned a corner and disappeared from his sight.

Joe finally got to Alice's after pedaling from on side of town to the other in the bitter win and chilling rain. He jumped off his bike and let it fall to the ground carelessly, the wheels still spinning. He ran up the old wooden steps and knocked on the beaten and battered door. It opened to reveal Alice Dainard standing behind it.

"Joseph Lamb, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, confusion and concern etched across her face and worry dripping from each word she spoke.

"I just really needed to tell you something." He said as she came out onto the porch, rubbing her arms as the wind nipped at her bare skin.

"Now? It's pouring, you're gonna get sick." She said, worry filling every feature on her face.

"I don't care. I just really had to tell you something. And that's that... I love you. I love everything about you, from your eyes to your hair, to the way you tilt your head, and your smile, and your laugh, and... God Alice. I just love you so much." He rambled. His amber eyes fixated on her cobalt eyes, which were widened in the slightest way. It felt like they were standing there forever, trapped in time, frozen in a second. She stood there with her arms danglin down by her sides and her beautiful eyes were wide and bright, shining brighter than any star in the galaxy. And she slowly started to lean in. He followed, leaning in just as slow as her, and seconds later, his lips were on hers and he felt like he was on top of the world.

They seperated due to lack of oxygen. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. She smiled up at him. Her eyes said everything that she couldn't say. She continued to stare at him, chcolate against water, brown against blue, when she finally found the words to say.

"I love you too Joe." She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper and almost inaudible, but those five wordds couldn't have been louder to Joe. He smiled that charming boyish grin of his and her light and airy laughter filled the air.

They spent the rest of the day with each other, talking about everything and anything. Half of the time, they didn't talk at all. Words weren't necessary. Their eyes spoke volumes. All that mattered was that Joe Lamb was 100%, completely, positively, absolutely in love with Alice Dainard, and she loved him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TADA! Sorry for any errors, I'm a fast typer. I know, SOOOOOOO cheesy. But it was one of my very first, and I don't like changing what I wrote. When I look at what I started with and what I write now, and can see my writing maturing and growing and developing. ANYWAY, Review if you liked it. Or don't if you didn't. BYE:)<strong>


End file.
